


before I dive right into you

by light_dragonix



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, First Love, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Ибо ужасно влюблён и не знает, что ему делать со всеми своими чувствами.





	before I dive right into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/gifts), [aikawaradzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikawaradzu/gifts), [Iam_your_London](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_your_London/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [before I dive right into you [translation from RUS]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748326) by [MyFandomCausesHanaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji)

_Я найду тебя. Обязательно найду._   
Ровный гул прибоя заглушает все мысли, кроме одной. Волны накатывают друг за другом, и дыхание замедляется. Одна волна — вдох; вторая — выдох. Одна волна — вдох. Третья — выдох. И наконец, волна — вдох. Волна. Выдох.  
Море утихает, забирая с собой слова, первые и последние.

_Ты пойдёшь со мной?_

_Я обязательно найду тебя. _

//

— Привет, меня зовут Сяо Жань.  
Такие простые, обычные слова. Ибо почти пропускает момент, когда с ним начинают разговор. И когда находит глазами этого самого Жаня, больше не может их отвести. Потому ли, что он красивый? Возможно. Потому что его открытая улыбка располагает? Определенно. Ибо не может не улыбнуться в ответ, пусть слабо, пусть едва-едва.   
О чём они говорят? О глупостях, наверное. Как попали на прослушивание, сколько уже в индустрии, чем занимаются в свободное время. Минуты текут песком сквозь пальцы, Ибо их не замечает. Сяо Жаню, прости господи, двадцать шесть, у него за спиной и университет, и работа вне сцены, и шоу на выживание. Ибо сам себе кажется зацикленным и скучным. Но Жань слушает его монолог о мотоциклах почти двадцать минут, не перебивая, и — вау, когда последний раз такое было.

Их зовут на пробы. Менеджер по секрету уже сказал, что их утвердили, хотят лишь удостовериться, что они хорошо выглядят на экране. Им дают сценарий и минут пять, чтобы подготовиться. Ибо бросает взгляд на Жаня — тот погружен в чтение, даже неслышно проговаривает слова. Хмурится, кусает палец и — чёрт побери — смотрит в сторону Ибо. Ибо отворачивается, будто и не следил, а уши вдруг горят.  
У них неплохо получается. Ибо смущен достаточно: обстановкой, камерами, внезапно, Жанем, его близостью.

Жань пахнет морем.

Ибо мотает головой, едва режиссер дает команду остановиться. Жань отсаживается и спрашивает, как оно. Улыбается, но глаза остаются серьёзными. Ибо кивает.   
Жань спрашивает его номер.

Началось ли всё с этого? Или всё же с представления? Ибо не понимает. Будто шёл по дороге, споткнулся — и оказался на ярко освещенном проспекте, а за спиной осталась узкая тёмная улочка.  
Ибо не отрывается от смартфона. Ему говорят об этом менеджер, друзья, соведущие и даже команда дорамы. Проходит всего пара недель, а ему уже мало Жаня.  
Они переписываются часами. Даже если виделись полчаса назад и разошлись по номерам. Ибо скидывает мемы и жалуется, что ужин был тяжелый. Жань шлёт фотографии шлемов и мотоциклов, обещает подарить набор ЛЕГО по Звёздным войнам или Мстителям, и настойчиво гонит спать. А Ибо гонит его, и просит принести завтра с собой зелёный чай, и обещает поделиться своим холодным кофе. Они не желают спокойной ночи. Кто-то просто перестает отвечать, и потом, после нескольких часов сна, присылает картинку с котом.

С Жанем легко общаться. Он готов говорить на любые темы, ему интересно всё, что скажет Ибо. О мотоциклах ли, о гонках, о скейтбордах или съёмках в развлекательном шоу. Ибо не может не чувствовать, как ужасно он улыбается в ответ на это внимание. После разговоров с Жанем так приятно войти в роль и не двигать лицом. Щеки болят от постоянных улыбок и смеха, и несколько дублей с почти неподвижными мышцами кажутся раем. А потом Жань улыбнется — и Ибо захочется его ущипнуть или треснуть мечом.   
И лицо его снова трескается в ужасную улыбку.

На чём они сблизились? Черт его знает. Ибо, кажется, даже не скажет, в какой момент он решил, что с Жанем хорошо. Видимо, это было неизбежно — их дружба, их дурачества и глупости. Так должно быть, им должно быть вместе. Наивная, детская мысль, но иногда можно себе позволить эту наивность.   
Потом они вспоминают, что однажды виделись — на шоу, где Ибо был ведущим. Ибо совершенно не помнит Жаня. Вроде был, а вроде и нет.   
А Жань не забывал Ибо.

— Тебя трудно забыть, знаешь ли, — смеётся Жань. — Особенно когда ты такое вытворяешь телом.  
Ибо едва не захлебывается зелёным чаем.

Проходит июнь, начинается жаркий июль. Он полон адского пекла, насекомых и репеллента, который ни черта не работает.  
Июль полон Жаня.

Поздней ночью Ибо стучится в номер Жаня. И хочется, чтобы открыли, и страшно. Раньше они не ходили друг к другу ночевать. Ибо успевать сосчитать до пятнадцати про себя и решает уйти, как дверь открывается. Волосы у Жаня мокрые после душа, и майка почти прилипает к телу. Ибо прикрывает глаза, чтобы не следить за каплями воды, стекающими по шее за ворот.  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Жань, между его бровей появляется обеспокоенная складка.  
— Не могу уснуть. — Слова даются сложнее, чем представлялось. Кажется, они продираются сквозь горло. Ибо сглатывает комок из «я боюсь» и «страшно одному».   
— Заходи, — Жань кивает головой в сторону кровати.   
Ибо проходит внутрь, и у него всё замирает. И что дальше? Сесть в кресло, поболтать, а потом уйти? Напроситься спать на полу?   
— Всё нормально? — Жань настраивает будильник на смартфоне и открывает какое-то приложение. Ибо видит отражение в его очках, таких круглых и дурацких.   
Но представить Жаня без этих очков уже не получается.   
— Да, — вопреки словам, Ибо мотает головой. Жань приподнимает брови. — Я не могу спать без включённого телевизора, а он не работает. Не вызывать же администратора в три часа ночи.   
Жань понимающе кивает и садится на кровати. Ибо всё ещё стоит посреди комнаты.   
— Ты оставайся, — вздыхает Жань после минуты тяжёлой, душной тишины. — Я посплю в твоём номере. Можешь включить телевизор.   
— Спа… — Горло пересыхает и приходится с силой сглотнуть, чтобы ответить. — Спасибо.   
— Да не за что, — пожимает плечами Жань и протягивает руку. — Карт-ключ.   
Ибо хлопает себя по карманам штанов и находит карту. Когда он передаёт её Жаню, то случайно касается его пальцев своими. И такой обыденный и случайный жест едва не обжигает. Но вместо пальцев горят уши.   
Жань уходит, пожелав приятных снов. Ибо включает ночник и телевизор. Бездумно щёлкает каналы, пока не находит какой-то с записью морского прибоя. И хотя он ненавидит звуки природы и воды во время сна (они ни капли не помогают, он пытался. Ему нужны слова, нужен шум, а не фоновый ровный звук, с ним страшнее), он оставляет его. 

Море успокаивает. Море нашептывает.   
_Мы увидимся. _

Ибо снится утёс, покрытый желтеющей травой; плач чаек в вышине и тихий стрекот цикад; тяжесть меча на спине и усталость в руках и ногах. Ему снится тихий стон ветра в волосах, и у ветра есть голос, и он шепчет «нам лучше никогда не встречаться». И чей-то голос, знакомый, но едва слышный, зовёт его по имени. И хочется вспомнить, кто это, хочется понять, и кажется, что образ вот-вот возникнет перед глазами, но всё плывет. Рот открывается, чтобы позвать в ответ, но не выходит ни звука. Имя — вот оно, на языке, но не срывается.   
Руки бьёт мелкой дрожью.

Он просыпается в поту под негромкое «Ибо!» 

Ибо щурится от света, пытается разглядеть фигуру, нависшую над ним. Но всё расплывается, чужая голова закрывает свет лампы, не разглядеть. Похоже, что он забыл выключить основной свет в номере.   
Ибо садится.

— Ты как? — Это Жань. Он кладёт руку на лоб и хмурится. — Я заметил, что забыл отдать тебе карту, зашёл, а ты тут...  
Он прикусывает губу. Ибо понимает без слов. А ты тут мечешься по кровати.   
— Я в норме, — сипит Ибо. — Просто кошмар.  
Жань не перестаёт хмуриться.   
— Я отошёл на час, а тебе успел присниться кошмар? Похоже, тебе противопоказано спать в моём номере, — Жань слабо улыбается. Ибо ценит его желание помочь, но в горле пересохло, каждое слово даётся с трудом.  
Жань, кажется, понимает, и достаёт бутылку минералки из мини-бара.   
— А ты чего?... — Ибо заходится кашлем, поперхнувшись водой. Жань садится, заботливо стучит по спине и гладит.   
— Не спится, — пожимает плечами Жань.   
— Зря поменялись, — хрипит Ибо, пристально глядя на него. Жань снова улыбается и отводит взгляд к телевизору.  
— О, я тоже пытался уснуть под звуки моря, — говорит он и убирает руку со спины. — Раньше получалось, а сейчас отвлекает. Хотя пение птиц и дождь тоже не помогли.   
Ибо кивает. Тянется за пультом, чтобы переключить, и чуть не падает, потеряв равновесие. Жань встаёт и показывает на тумбочку.   
— Ключ вот. Ну, я пойду, — окончание фразы звучит вопросом и повисает в воздухе. Жань не торопится развернуться, будто ждёт ответа. А Ибо сжимает в руках пульт, рассматривая его словно в первый раз. — Ещё раз приятных снов?  
Жань делает шаг назад, а Ибо — глубокий вдох.  
— Останься, — получается внезапно громко и чётко. Жань вздрагивает. — Пожалуйста, — уже тише добавляет Ибо. И сдвигается к дальнему краю кровати.   
Жань застывает. Ибо не смотрит на него, но чувствует кожей, что тот делает ещё шаг назад. И открывает рот.  
Ибо зажмуривается.  
Секунды кажутся бесконечно долгими и оседают на пол, заполняя собой всё пространство. Тишина оглушает и давит. Телевизор вроде играет, но Ибо не слышит ни звука.  
— Хорошо. Но если отберёшь одеяло, я тебя скину. — Слова Жаня тяжёлые, и несмотря на игривость, в голосе ни капли весёлости.  
Ибо выдыхает, только сейчас заметив, что задержал дыхание.

Жань ложится, повернувшись к нему спиной. Ибо долго лежит и смотрит в потолок. Тени рисуют страшные образы по углам, до куда не достаёт свет от ночника. Ибо по привычке повторяет про себя «это воображение», но не может отвернуться. Глаза закрыть и того страшнее — тогда образы окажутся под веками. Ибо замирает.   
Жань ворочается, и Ибо немного отпускает. Появляются силы, чтобы повернуться в сторону гэ и смотреть ему между лопаток. Плечи у него напряжены, и Ибо уже жалеет, что попросил остаться. Ясно же, что Жаню некомфортно. Да и кто станет делить постель с человеком, которого знаешь от силы месяц? Это на площадке им весело и хорошо, и кажется, что они знакомы миллион лет. Но вот такие моменты дают понять, насколько они не близки.

Обидно.

Ибо садится, и кровать предательски скрипит. Жань вздрагивает и оборачивается, и вместо раздражения Ибо видит волнение. Или ему так кажется. Сердце пропускает удар.  
— Опять кошмар? — голос у Жаня сиплый, он спал в отличие от некоторых. Но, видимо, не слишком крепко. Ибо, поджав губы, кивает. Проще солгать, чем попытаться объяснить. Да и нужно ли объяснять, поймёт ли?  
— Взять тебя за руку? — на середине фразы голос ломается, но Жань — прости господи — протягивает ему руку. Ибо смотрит на неё так, будто это невиданный зверь. — Как ребёнка.  
— Я не... — возмущение перекрывает остальные эмоции. А потом Ибо шлёт к черту вообще всё. — Давай.   
Жань замирает, явно не ожидая такого ответа. Но спустя один удар сердца он берёт Ибо за руку.   
— Спи уже, ребёнок, — Жань закрывает глаза и чуть сильнее тянет руку Ибо на себя. — Вставать через четыре часа.   
Ибо ложится. Ладонь Жаня горячая, этот жар передаётся Ибо, и он скидывает с себя одеяло. Рассматривает гэ — он кажется расслабленным, но чересчур ровное дыхание выдаёт, что он ещё не спит. Ибо видит за его спиной расплывающиеся тёмные фигуры. И фокусирует взгляд на лице Жаня. Цепляется за родинку под губой и повторяет про себя «это воображение, это воображение».  
Он не замечает, когда глаза сами по себе закрываются, и он засыпает.

Ему снится что-то, что он не в силах зацепить и запомнить.

Но наутро ему немного стыдно смотреть Жаню-гэ в глаза, и едва тот просыпается, Ибо уходит в свой номер.

Рука, за которую Жань держал его все эти часы, ещё горит фантомом прикосновения.

Иногда у Ибо выдаются дни, после которых совсем не спится. Не ходить же к Жаню каждый раз, как сон не приходит. Такими ночами Ибо садится на мотоцикл, который таскает с собой в каждый город, в котором они останавливаются. Это помогает. Ибо перестаёт думать о чем-либо, кроме дороги. С каждым оставленным позади десятком километров отваливаются и мысли, будто ненужная шелуха. Ибо мчит до тех пор, пока не остаётся одна лишь пустота.   
Но вот он едет, и едет, и едет, а долгожданное облегчение не приходит. В голове настойчиво звучит тихо напетая в гримерке песня.   
Жань, кажется, не замечает, что Ибо сидит там же, и поёт одну из своих любимых грустных баллад. Ибо даже дышать боится, чтобы не потревожить, не отвлечь. И хочется подурачиться, хочется захлопать в ладоши, закричать «Жань-гэ лучший». А что-то не даёт, что-то разливается в груди свинцом.  
— Как тебе, Ибо? — вдруг спрашивает Жань, и его взгляд, отраженный в зеркале, невозможно выдержать. Ибо отворачивается.   
— Жань-гэ не только красивый, но и поёт лучше всех, — говорить глупости проще, не глядя в его сторону. — А для меня споёшь?  
— Песенку Day Day Up? — Жань улыбается и начинает напевать. Ибо улыбается в ответ, потому что нельзя не.  
А потом, сидя на каком-то древнем пне посреди леса, ожидая команды, они поют песни Blackpink.

И их совместное stay, stay with me не отпускает Ибо настолько, что даже спустя час наматывания кругов по району оно звучит в его голове.   
И это не в первый раз. Ибо подъезжает к отелю, но ещё долго стоит на парковке, прячась между автобусами.  
Раньше мотоцикл его спасал. А теперь — теперь в голове один Сяо Жань. Его дурацкие подколы, все слова, сказанные в сторону Ибо, его идиотский смех и бесконечное «ну что ты как ребёнок». Кто бы говорил, фыркает Ибо. И будто нет шести лет между ними. Чёрт пойми, в чем дело — то ли в том, что Ибо иногда ведёт себя как старик, то ли в юношеской ещё энергии Жаня. То ли они оба ещё дети. Даже команда иногда только качает головой, будто они детский сад на выгуле. Но с Жанем так просто, как Ибо ещё никогда не было. С ним легко и про скейты поговорить, и про работу, и про фильмы дурацкие с сериалами. Рядом с ним время идёт быстрее, что бы они ни делали. Снимались, ждали, когда площадка будет готова, обедали, сидели в гримёрке — с Жанем всё проходило веселее. И потому, что он сам мог начать дурить, и потому, что он поддерживал все глупости Ибо.   
Плюсом к дораме случается Продьюс, и кроме пинков да подзатыльников появляются танцы. Жань совершенно деревянный, но в нём достаточно упорства и желания работать над собой, чтобы Ибо не мог отказать в помощи. Он не разрешает думать о том, что когда в номере он показывает Жаню танец, они совсем одни. И если он задержит свою руку на руке или ноге Жаня, показывая как именно надо ей двигать, никто не заметит. И если он будет слишком долго и пристально смотреть, никто не скажет, что это странно. И Жань-гэ ничего не скажет, ведь Ибо всего лишь следит за танцем.

Ибо несильно пинает колесо автобуса. На самом деле, самую малость, но он зол и раздражен. Никогда ещё он так не сближался с человеком, никогда ещё его мысли не были заняты кем-то одним. Ибо вообще не любитель привязываться к людям. Он скорее по вещам, которые можно поставить дома или рядом. Ибо легко сходится с людьми, когда того требует работа, но никогда не подпускает их слишком близко.   
Сяо Жань уже давно за линией «близко», и даже за «слишком близко», он в том кругу, который Ибо сам себе отметил красным.

В ушах шумит и Ибо делает три глубоких вдоха, чтобы успокоиться.

Сяо Жань оказывается там, где Ибо не ждал никого видеть лет десять, и, чёрт возьми, Ибо не знает, как это произошло.

И если закрыть глаза — что Ибо и делает — то можно представить, что он знает Жаня не каких-то два с половиной месяца, а всю жизнь. Ибо знает все его реакции, все слова, что он может сказать. И, наверное, он мог бы представить, как выглядел бы Жань-гэ после поцелуев, или просыпаясь рядом с ним.  
Ибо не знает только одного — что ему делать со всем этим знанием.

И когда он вдруг слышит негромкое и насмешливое «детское время уже давно прошло» — он буквально видит у себя под веками чужую улыбку. И его губы невольно растягиваются в ответ.

Жань-гэ провожает его до номера, чтобы удостовериться, что он опять куда-нибудь не улизнет. И Ибо всю дорогу называет его нянькой и наседкой, хотя, конечно, Жань скорее экстрасенс. И тот щипает его за бок, тут же прикрывая ему рот ладонью, чтобы весь отель не перебудил. И пинает под зад, как бы говоря вести себя по-человечески. И когда за Жанем закрывается дверь, Ибо чувствует, как болят щёки от улыбок и смеха.

Как горит его лицо.

Как он сильно, чёрт возьми, _влюблён_.

Ибо, не переодеваясь, падает на кровать. Хочется зарыться лицом в подушку и покричать. Когда он в последний раз был влюблён? Лет в семнадцать ему нравилась девочка-трейни, он пару раз позвал её гулять. Он помнит, что рядом с ней было легко, пальцы жгло желанием взять за руку, а в груди что-то расцветало. Он буквально чувствовал, что может в любой момент взлететь. Думал ли он, что влюблён? Определенно нет.  
Думает ли он так сейчас? Что влюблён в Сяо Жаня? Определенно да.  
Ибо хочет придушить себя подушкой. 

Легко думать «я влюблён в Жаня-гэ». Видимо, влюбиться было так же легко. Жань как летнее море — входишь и идёшь, идёшь, идёшь, и всё мелко. И вода тёплая и ласковая, не хочется вылезать, хочется греться на солнышке, чувствуя, как волны держат на плаву.  
А потом вдруг дно исчезает. Ибо очень плохо плавает, когда не чувствует дна.

Ибо тонет.

Ибо всё же кричит немного в подушку. И ему самую малость становится легче.

Ибо засыпает, и ему снится лес, снится холодное серое небо и тяжесть чужой руки на плече. Ибо оборачивается, но не может разглядеть человека за собой. Он в тёмных одеждах, с мечом за спиной и мешком во второй руке. Он что-то говорит, но ни слова не долетает до уха Ибо. Однако он смеётся чему-то, и продолжает идти. Рука остаётся на плече, и от её тепла уютно и безопасно.   
Они идут и идут по лесу, говорят, но будто в фильме, скачанном на пиратском сайте, фоновые звуки громче, чем речь. Начинается ливень, и они прячутся под одним из деревьев. Кажется, смеются, и Ибо чувствует, как в груди тесно и жарко.   
Его хватают поперёк талии и прижимают ближе, делясь теплом. 

Ибо не хочет просыпаться. 

Его будит Жань-гэ. Шлепает по заду и ерошит волосы, падает на его кровать и пару раз щипает за бок.   
— Да встаю я, — ворчит Ибо, — а ты мог бы быть и понежнее.   
— Это и есть вся моя нежность, — скалится Жань. — Иди в душ, а то не переоделся даже перед сном.   
Как он с утра умудряется выглядеть относительно бодрым, для Ибо загадка. Он сам не готов к миру, если не выпьет кофе, желательно чёрный и без сахара. А Жань-гэ и без кофе живчик, и это тоже поражает Ибо в самое сердце.   
Он возвращается из душа, в котором долго стоял под струями холодной воды. И так отчётливо слышал ливень, что пришлось пару раз оглядеться — точно ли он в душевой номера. А Жань лежит себе спокойно на его кровати, ждёт его, и Ибо не уверен, что он ещё сможет спать на ней.   
— Влезай в штаны и идём скорее, — подгоняет Жань, не отрываясь от телефона. — Нас ждут.   
И не выходит. С одной стороны, оно и понятно, зачем, если они с первого дня съёмок переодеваются в одной комнате. А с другой, именно сейчас Ибо не готов раздеваться при Жане. Он уходит снова в ванную.   
А когда возвращается, Жань-гэ уже у двери, стоит, прислонившись к стене. Ибо на мгновение позволяет себе представить, что тот чем-то недоволен. 

На съёмочной площадке между ними ничего не меняется. Ибо достаёт Жаня, Жань достаёт его, команда закатывает глаза и молчит.   
После обеда, когда солнце начинает припекать так, что грим плывёт, Ибо поскальзывается. Пот заливает глаза, он не видит куда идёт. Земля неровная, вся в подъёмах и уступах, попробуй пройди в сапогах с неудобными стельками.   
Ибо поскальзывается на листьях и падает, нелепо взмахнув руками.   
— Осторожнее, эй, — звучит прямо над ухом.   
Жань держит его за талию, его парик щекочет шею и лицо. Ибо спиной чувствует его острое плечо и не торопится выпрямляться. — Совсем ходить разучился?   
— Сам в таких стельках походи, потом и поговорим, — огрызается Ибо и всем весом наваливается на Жаня. Тот кряхтит, но не помогает подняться.   
— Кто же виноват, что ты такой крошка, — усмешка Жаня тёплым воздухом оседает на щеке Ибо. Ибо выпрямляется со скоростью света и с разворота бьёт Жаня рукавом. До конца дня он зовёт его великан-гэ, заработав пару недоуменных взглядов от Хайкуаня и один раздраженный от Чжочэна. 

В номере он почти воет в подушку. Кожа горит там, где его касался Жань. Ни холодный душ, ни холодный американо не спасают.

Быть влюблённым в Жаня невероятно. Ибо не чувствует своё лицо, когда видит его. Не контролирует свои эмоции и поступки. Кажется, он начинает дурачиться ещё больше, ещё больше требуя внимания к себе. Поток «Жань-гэ, Жань-гэ, Жань-гэ» не прекращается ни на секунду. Ибо не затыкается.   
По сценарию у него почти нет слов — и он компенсирует болтовней между дублями. Чаще всего, его болтовня о Жане.   
— Жань-гэ удивительный, — говорит он в камеру. — Ему надо запоминать столько текста и отыгрывать столько эмоциональных сцен. И он со всем справляется.   
— Ты там опять? — кричит Жань откуда-то из толпы гримеров.   
— А ещё он очень красивый, у него столько красивых крупных планов, — Ибо повышает голос, притворяясь, что шум вокруг ему мешает.   
Как хорошо, что на съёмках всегда стоит гул, и что повсюду камеры, снимающие их процесс. Можно говорить всё, что угодно, а потом прикинуться дурачком, мол, гэ, это всё ради рейтингов и просмотров. 

Как будто Жань на это купится. 

Жань мчится к нему с мечом наперевес, обещая стукнуть побольнее. Ибо прячется за Чжочэном, а Жань в камеру говорит, что это Ибо красивый, и вообще, уметь надо играть всего двумя лицевыми мышцами. Хайкуань прячет за рукавом отвратительное выражение лица.  
Ибо бьёт Жаня где-то между дублями, и тот дуется, как ребёнок. Ибо опять заводит шарманку о том, какой Жань-гэ красивый, ему приходится только мечтать о том, чтобы быть таким красивым. Жань переводит на него уставший взгляд, и Ибо улыбается ему, чтобы подбодрить. Где-то на периферии мелькает мысль «так бы и поцеловал», но быстро отметается. Жань не оценит.  
Жань наконец улыбается в ответ.

В последний день в лесах они снимают сцену с задушевным разговором, и это первый раз, когда у Ибо столько слов. Но всё, о чем он думает — как его будет крыть потом. Он почти привык уже лежать лицом в подушку после съёмочного дня, успокаивая себя и свои мысли. Сегодня ему это вряд ли поможет.   
Ибо знает, что большую часть дорамы должен отыгрывать бесконечно влюблённый взгляд, с чем он справляется на отлично. Команда хвалит его за игру глазами, а Ибо посмеивается над ними в глубине души. Если бы они только знали. 

Жань-гэ — вот уж кто хороший, нет, замечательный актёр.   
Когда он смотрит на Ибо раненным зверем, говорит свой текст и отводит взгляд, больше всего хочется забить на сценарий. А потом режиссёр кричит «снято!» и Жань-гэ улыбается. Ибо не выдерживает.  
— Эй, Жань-гэ, диди любит тебя, — хорошо, что голос не дрожит, не выдает. Жань поворачивается, чтобы показать язык. Это всё игра, просто дурачества. Ибо повторяет: — Жань-гэ, диди любит тебя!  
Жань повторяет пантомиму с языком, правда, теперь выглядит, будто его тошнит. Ибо делает вид, что его это ни капли не задевает.

Но ближе к концу съёмочного дня, когда солнце уже почти зашло, Жань ловит Ибо за руку и уводит к деревьям. Он не говорит ни слова, и Ибо готов открыть рот для всяких глупостей. Но Жань разворачивается и оказывается как-то совсем близко. Он всматривается в лицо Ибо и выглядит таким нервным и зажатым, что Ибо вдруг пугается. А если он накричит, обругает? Вдруг Жань устал от этих детских выходок Ибо?  
— Больше так не делай, ладно? — тихо просит Жань, и Ибо не сразу понимает, о чём он. — Это... Такими словами не разбрасываются, окей?  
— О. — Ибо способен на один только звук. Жань кусает губу, отводит взгляд, но руку не отпускает. Да и выглядит так, будто забыл, что держит её. — Прости, если тебе неприятно.  
— Мне не! Не неприятно, — Жань вспыхивает и тут же понижает голос. — Просто больше так не делай.  
Ибо делает шаг навстречу. Хватает Жаня за плечо и тихо, очень тихо говорит:  
— Я тебя сейчас поцелую.  
Жань застывает и переводит наконец взгляд на Ибо. В его глазах удивление и испуг, и Ибо задерживает эту мысль в голове, когда стремительно подаётся вперёд. Чудо, что он попадает в губы, а не куда-нибудь в родинку, хотя и это неплохой вариант. Жань поднимает вторую руку и кладёт Ибо на грудь. И не отталкивает.  
Ибо считывает это как разрешение и прижимается ближе.  
Вау, кто бы знал, что губы у Жаня такие мягкие.

— Нет, ну ты дурак или где, — тихо шепчет Жань, не отстраняясь. Его дыхание щекочет кожу. — Увидят же.   
Ибо будто окатывает холодной водой. Он словно выходит из транса, в который сам себя вогнал. И краснеет ушами, щеками, шеей. Что на него нашло? А чёрт его разбери. Просто Жань оказался так близко, слишком близко, Ибо оказался не готов к такому.  
— После ужина зайди ко мне в номер, — просит Жань, отойдя на два шага. Ибо запоздало кивает ему в спину.

И только в машине вспоминает, что завтра утром он уезжает первым, у него съёмки Продьюса. А у Жаня два дня подряд съёмки в другой дораме. Когда они ещё увидятся, через четыре дня? Внезапно ощущается как вечность, хотя они ещё не разъехались. Ибо пугает перспектива не видеть Жаня столько времени, он привык, что всегда может крикнуть в пустоту «Жань-гэ!» и ему ответят или пинка отвесят. 

Ибо приходит в номер Жаня. Он стоит под дверью долгих три минуты, прежде чем решается постучать. Ему открывают почти сразу. С влажными волосами, в круглых очках и полотенцем на плечах Жань кажется одновременно старше и младше своего возраста. Ибо закрывает дверь ногой. Смотрит на Жаня, а Жань на него, и кто-то из них делает шаг навстречу.   
Губы Жаня горчат зелёным чаем и зубной пастой, он пахнет каким-то эвкалиптовым шампунем и свежестью, и Ибо не может перестать вдыхать его запах. Куда деваются очки и полотенце, Ибо не замечает. Жань издаёт невнятный жалобный звук, и Ибо обхватывает его лицо ладонями, пытаясь вжаться ближе. Он толкает Жаня к стене, чтобы было на что опираться, и Жань хватается за него, как утопающий. Его руки везде, боже, буквально везде. Пальцы путаются в волосах, чуть сжимая у самых корней. Спускаются ниже, к шее, груди, плечам и спине. Короткие ногти царапают чуть оголившуюся кожу между спортивными штанами и майкой. Ибо выдыхает вместе с тихим звуком, низким, непривычным даже для него самого. Жань тянется за новым поцелуем, он так жаден, что Ибо накрывает волна смущения. И он отдаётся напору Жаня, подставляя шею под чужие губы, цепляясь за плечи и волосы, горя от волнения и немного стыда. Ибо целует Жаня за ухом, спускается ниже, облизывает, будто пёс, сминает чужую футболку, и ему мало.  
Нога Жаня оказывается между его коленей, руки стальной хваткой удерживают Ибо за пояс, и Жань выдыхает, сладко, непристойно, со стоном, когда Ибо едва ощутимо кусает его за губу. Ибо почти сгорает, когда Жань снова целует его, когда его язык скользит внутрь, когда его руки оказываются под майкой Ибо.

И вдруг всё заканчивается. 

Жань отталкивает его и закрывает лицо ладонью.  
— Иди спать, — хрипит он. — Тебе утром рано вставать.  
— Но... — Ибо даже не успевает возразить, как его толкают к двери.  
— Иди уже! — И он оказывается в коридоре, с мятой майкой, всклокоченными волосами и, чёрт возьми, стояком в штанах. Ибо почти хлопает дверью в свой номер и падает на кровать. Зажмуривается и выругивается несколько раз. Он пытается думать о работе, скучных фильмах и книгах, чтобы его отпустило, но это невозможно. Фантомные прикосновения Жаня ещё обжигают, а губы покалывает воспоминаниями. Ибо подрывается в душ и долго-долго стоит под холодной водой.   
Это безумие, это просто безумие, они оба сошли с ума. Ладно, Ибо, он влюблённый идиот и готов почти на всё, но Жань-гэ? У него что за помутнение? На солнце перегрелся?

Ибо не позволяет себе надеяться хоть на какую-то взаимность. И сердце сжимается от мысли, что Жань мог просто воспользоваться Ибо.   
Ибо качает головой. Гэ не такой. Он бы никогда.

Хотя, если подумать, неделю назад Ибо думал, что гэ никогда его не поцелует.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!

Он засыпает под какой-то боевик, и звуки взрывов отражают состояние Ибо. Он тоже готов взорваться.  
Утром он пишет гэ «увидимся», и тот присылает стикер с воздушным поцелуем, будто ничего между ними не было. Ибо задыхается.

Вдали от Сяо Жаня ещё тяжелее, чем рядом с ним. Ибо всё время проводит в смартфоне, ожидая сообщения. И Жань пишет. Хотя, скорее, скидывает фотки.   
«Смотри, гора» .  
«Смотри, ещё гора».  
«Дерево! На нём я буду висеть».   
«Вот тут висел головой вниз».   
«А вот я болтаюсь как курица на вертеле».

Ибо посмеивается и сбрасывает фотки в ответ.  
«Смотри, я».  
«Смотри, ещё я».   
«Опять я».   
«Не поверишь! Я».  
«Я красивый, да?» 

Жань записывает ему голосовое, в котором полторы минуты возмущается, что не собирается смотреть на профессионально обработанные фото, и он не будет сохранять их, чтобы не забивать память смартфона. Ибо в итоге отправляет сэлфи из гримерки.  
Жань отвечает только спустя четыре часа.

«Красивый». 

Ибо чувствует, как всё внутри взрывается.

А ещё Ибо снятся сны, которые пугают. Возможно, он слишком глубоко погрузился в своего персонажа. Либо в историю, которую они с Жанем играют. Иначе не объяснить, почему ему снятся все эти сянся-штучки. Ещё и с ним в главной роли.   
Сначала это забавно. Он ходит вместе с кем-то по лесам и горам, уничтожает монстров, сидит тёмными ночами у костра и умывается холодной речной водой. С кем он ходит, Ибо не видит, но догадывается, что это близкий друг. Видимо, мозг не в состоянии придумать лицо, которое Ибо не видел бы в реальной жизни.   
Потом начинаются ужасы. Не те, от которых прошибает холодный пот. Не те, в которых бежишь, бежишь от неизвестно чего, бежишь, опасаясь за жизнь, а просыпаешься уставшим. И не те, от которых просыпаешься с застывшим в горле криком.  
Это всполохи огня и ощущение беспомощности. Это бессилие и осколки чужого меча в руках. Это полный злости чужой взгляд и неумолимое «нам лучше никогда не встречаться». Это ощущение полного непонимания происходящего. 

Это давящая боль в груди, когда он видит удаляющуюся спину. 

Это ощущение долгих лет поисков. Это поднятые к небу высохшие глаза и усталость. Это бьющееся загнанной птичкой желание найти и позвать по имени. 

Это утреннее сбившееся дыхание и ощущение чужого имени на языке. Вытолкни воздух их горла и получится произнести. Но ничего не выходит.   
Ибо устаёт от этих снов. Они оседают внутри головы слоем шелухи, и её не выбросить, не перестать думать об этом. И кажется, что сны проигрываются в фоновом режиме, кажется, что он слышит их каждую секунду, и это невыносимо. Это крики, это смех, это злость в чужом голосе, какие-то глупости. 

А потом он возвращается на съёмки дорамы и видит Жаня. И все звуки в голове заглушаются. Потому что Ибо ослеплен. Жань улыбается так ярко, что, кажется, где-то в Арктике тают льды.  
— Зайди ко мне после ужина, — шепчет Жань между дублями, и Ибо яростно кивает.  
Они в новом городе, у них уличные съёмки, и на третий или четвёртый день Ибо придётся носить Жаня на руках. Он не уверен, что поднимет, но попытаться стоит.  
— Порепетируем? — спрашивает Ибо во время ужина. — Если уж ронять, то лучше на кровать, а не на землю.  
— Давай вообще меня ронять не будем?   
— Я подумаю, — Ибо смеётся, пока Жань щипает его за ногу. — Если будешь себя хорошо вести.

Ибо приходит к Жаню не сразу. Он ещё полчаса стоит под душем, боясь думать о том, что может произойти в номере. В прошлый раз это было помутнение, а сегодня? Они просто поиграют в игры и поделятся новостями, теми, что ещё не скинули в чат? Может, фильм какой посмотрят? Всё это звучит здорово, Ибо нравится, но.  
Всё, что после «но», Ибо отметает.

Он стучится на четвёртый удар сердца. На седьмой ему открывают. И буквально втаскивают внутрь. Ибо слышит, как захлопывается дверь, и как его спина бьётся о стену. Его окутывает ароматом эвкалипта и мяты, а потом воздух вышибает их лёгких.  
Жань жмёт его к стене, одной рукой опираясь об неё, а вторую запуская Ибо в волосы. Ибо не готов к такому напору, но отвечает жадно, яростно. Он мычит в поцелуй, когда Жань тянет за волосы и тут же отпускает, и сминает чужую майку на спине. Зубы стукаются друг об друга, языки сталкиваются, горячее дыхание оседает на губах. Когда Жань отстраняется, Ибо ещё мгновение тянется за ним, за его жаром. Но рот Жаня, горячий, влажный, оказывается на его шее, и Ибо стонет. Мокрыми поцелуями Жань спускается к плечам и поднимается до уха.  
— Думаю, я достаточно хорошо себя веду.  
— Нет, — выдыхает Ибо, — очень, очень плохо— ох..! — Конец фразы срывается в выдох, зубы Жаня сжимаются на шее. Ибо прикладывает все силы, чтобы поменяться местами. Жань, судя по тихому ругательству, бьётся головой о стену. Ибо целует его, чтобы отвлечь от боли, и — ему стоит смотреть меньше фильмов — хватает за бедро, поднимая его. И прижимается так близко, как может, ощущая в чужих штанах взаимный интерес. Ибо вылизывает шею и ключицы Жаня, прикусывает слегка под подбородком и улыбается, когда Жань снова хватает его за волосы. Жарко, тесно, мокро — Ибо ни за что бы не подумал, что эти ощущения будут ассоциироваться с чем-то настолько приятным. Но вот он вжимается пахом в ногу Жаня, тяжело дышит от движения языком по уху и отчаянно борется с тем, чтобы не начать тереться.  
— Если ты меня уронишь, — шепчет Жань, — я тебя укушу.  
— Ты уже, идиот, — отвечает Ибо ему куда-то в плечо. — Придумай что-то новое.  
Жань смеётся и целует так, что у Ибо подгибаются ноги. Неужели это шесть лет разницы так выражаются? Ибо отмахивается от мысли «где ж он так научился», и хватается за Жаня, чтобы не упасть.

Жань выгоняет его из номера через несколько минут. И Ибо снова оказывается в коридоре, возбужденный, потерянный и немного раздраженный. Он возвращается в номер и передергивает в душе, стараясь не думать о гэ и его губах и теле. Получается не очень — он кончает, представив, как кусает Жаня за выпирающий позвонок на шее.

«В следующий раз я тебя раздену», пишет Ибо, пока он ещё не в себе.  
«Сначала поймай».  
«Я тебя всю дораму ловлю, ты уже мой».   
«Пошёл ты».  
Жань отправляет стикер с горящей жопой и у Ибо не поднимается рука ответить «и жопа твоя тоже моя». 

На утро ему стыдно так, что он умывается лишние пять минут. Но, очевидно, недостаточно, потому что он видит Жаня за завтраком и думает лишь о том, как бы его снова поцеловать. Ибо вспыхивает ушами, и Жань не отрывается от своей тарелки, и не смотрит на него. Ибо неловко пялиться, и он отворачивается, но взгляд невольно возвращается к гэ. Как он может быть таким красивым, просто завтракая, это несправедливо. Ибо разглядывает взъерошенные волосы, проводит мысленные линии от родинки к родинке, и думает, что провёл бы их пальцами и не только. Где-то между зелёным чаем и последним куском омлета Жань стреляет глазами в Ибо и, поймав его взгляд, улыбается.   
Сердце Ибо не пропускает удар, но почти останавливается. И ему почти не стыдно потом в камеру говорить, что очарование Жаня в его улыбке. Он знает, что говорит.

Возможно, Ибо стоило прочесть какой-нибудь гороскоп на месяц. Может, там львам в июле надо чаще включать голову и держать себя в руках. Или не пытаться завязывать новые отношения. Однако Ибо никогда не читает гороскопы и не верит в них. Поэтому плывет по течению и отдаётся тому стремительному потоку, что уносит его всё дальше от берега. Потому что Жань уплывает в это море вместе с ним. Они не то что заплыли за буйки, они уже не видят земли. От горизонта до горизонта только море и они вдвоём. Их, кажется, это устраивает.

Между сценами Ибо затаскивает гэ в тёмный угол и целует так, что на губах остаётся более тёмная тоналка Жаня. Жань давит смех и пытается оттереть руками, но в итоге снова целует. Ибо ругается, когда парик начинает немного сползать, и они выбегают снова к команде, которая успела их потерять. Гример в ужасе смотрит на состояние парика Ибо и не знает, ругать его или нет. Помощник режиссёра смотрит на распахнувшийся ворот костюма Жаня и щурится. Жань пытается придумать оправдание, но запинается, когда видит лицо Ибо. Ибо не контролирует себя, поэтому одновременно гадко и удовлетворенно улыбается. Жань прискакивает, чтобы отпинать, и они ещё минуты три никому не дают работать. Кто-то из визажистов всплескивает руками, кто-то из операторов ругается вслух. Но все привыкшие, потому уже совсем скоро на площадке воцаряется профессионализм и желание работать до седьмого пота.

Пока Жань между дублями не шлепает Ибо несильно по заду.  
— Жань-гэ, ты доиграешься, — предупреждает Ибо, выставив вперёд меч.   
— И что ты мне сделаешь? — Жань показывает язык (эй, кто из них старше?). Ибо приподнимает бровь. И ловит Жаня за руку. И шлепает один раз, второй, третий, пока Жань не заверещит. — Ладно, ладно, ты победил!  
Лицо Ибо светится триумфом.

Посреди ночи он опять оказывается посреди коридора со стояком, красным лицом и съехавшей с одного плеча спортивной майкой.  
«Ладно, ты победил», пишет Ибо.   
«Ты выиграл битву, но я выиграл войну». У Жаня-гэ достаточно мужества, чтобы прислать свою сэлфи. Волосы всклокочены, губы чуть припухли, футболка на плече смята, а у самой ключицы красуется засос.   
Ибо долго смотрит на фото и ещё дольше — на тёмное пятно, оставленное им. Когда он успел? Он и сам не помнит. Ибо заходит с со смартфоном в душевую, но вовремя отметает мысль отправить дикпик.   
Они ещё не настолько близки.

Или уже достаточно?

Ибо валится на постель и с силой сжимает смартфон в руке. А что между ними? Какие это отношения? И что они вообще делают?   
Легко потерять голову, когда Жань рядом. Потому что Жань не отталкивает, не прогоняет, позволяет сделать всё, что только вздумается. И потому что Жань тянется к нему за тем же. Но если на мгновение остановиться и подумать — о чём они вообще думают? Для каждого из них это только проект, один из множества, и едва съёмки кончатся, они перестанут видеться. Они, возможно, ещё будут переписываться, но что дальше? Куда их заведёт это помешательство?  
Ладно, Ибо с ума сходит, он влюблён, он согласен на всё, что с ним сделает Жань. Но Жань? Ему это зачем? Маленькое приключение, которое щекочет нервы? Сброс напряжения, что возникает на съёмках? О нет, вряд ли, иначе он не стал бы прогонять Ибо раз за разом. Жань боится чего-то большего. Ха, будто Ибо не боится. Он понятия не имеет, что случится, если Жань его однажды не прогонит. Потому что ему страшно. Страшно настолько глубоко тонуть.

Но всплывать на поверхность уже поздно. 

Ибо кричит в подушку, но ему не сильно помогает. Он обещает самому себе, что больше никаких глупостей, никаких поцелуев, ничего. Надо спасаться хоть как-нибудь, пока его совсем не утянуло на дно. Жань поймёт, он умный и взрослый, он обязательно поймёт. Ибо не хочет бросаться в омут с головой, особенно не хочет бросаться в Жаня.

Поздно думать об этом, когда перешёл почти все границы разумного и приличного. Но Ибо боится. Легко обмануться близостью Жаня, когда он такой открытый и приветливый. Когда он ведётся на все глупости и позволяет всё, что душе Ибо угодно. Легко притвориться, что он знает Жаня много лет, потому что рядом с ним уютно и удобно. Потому что с Жанем Ибо чувствует себя свободнее всего. С ним не надо контролировать себя, потому что ему всё простят. Он бы доверил ему и все свои тайны и секреты.   
Но он знает Жаня всего три месяца, и его начинает пугать то, как сильно Жань вошёл к его жизнь. Ибо засыпает с мыслью, что доверил бы ему свою жизнь. 

Ему снится берег моря, омываемый тёплыми волнами. Ибо сидит на песке, пропуская его сквозь пальцы, и рядом чья-то рука повторяет его движения. Тяжёлые одеяния мешают насладиться свежим и лёгким ветерком, потому Ибо просто подставляет лицо, прикрыв глаза. Солнце слепит, Ибо ощущает это сквозь закрытые веки. И оттого он почти подскакивает, когда чувствует тень над собой.   
— Тише, тише, не надо хвататься за меч, — голос человека над ним так знаком, что голова почти болит от желания вспомнить. — Это всего лишь я.   
— Никогда так больше не делай, — ворчит Ибо.   
Человек смеётся и склоняется, чтобы стукнуть Ибо легко по лбу.   
— Скажи, Ван Ибо, ты пойдёшь со мной? — человек вдруг становится серьёзнее, и Ибо нравится эта его привычка резко менять настроение.   
— Куда?   
— Я пока не знаю. Пойдём на север, а там как получится.   
— Пойдём, — Ибо поднимается и отряхивает одежду от песка. — Я пойду с тобой, куда скажешь. Я ведь уже пообещал.   
— Это было давно, — человек отмахивается. — Ты мог и передумать.   
— Я никогда не меняю свои решения и никогда не нарушаю клятвы, — Ибо улыбается. — Я думал, ты знаешь.   
— Знаю, — вздыхает человек. — Ну, тогда идём? Мертвецы сами себя не упокоят.   
Ибо чувствует, как в нем поднимается волна любви, когда он видит, как человек перед ним поправляет меч и разворачивается спиной к морю.   
— И все же зря ты мне настолько доверяешь, — говорит человек, когда Ибо равняется с ним. — Кто знает, куда я тебя заведу.   
— Заведи, — чуть склоняет голову Ибо. — Я буду идти за тобой, пока ты меня не прогонишь.   
— Да как тебя можно прогнать. 

Последнее слово звучит на границе сна и реальности. 

Ребёнок. 

— Вставай, ребёнок, — тормошит его за плечо Жань. И как он каждый раз проникает в номер, загадка. — Проспишь.   
Ибо ловит его за руку и целует запястье. Просто потому что не может не. Жань замирает, а потом ерошит ему волосы. И улыбается. Не той яркой и широкой улыбкой, но сдержанно ласковой. От неё ломает сильнее. Ибо забывает обо всём и тянется к губам гэ, и тот не отстраняется. 

Ибо на самом дне. 

Последние дни съёмок даются нелегко. Ибо живёт пониманием, что скоро всё закончится. Жань, кажется, ловит его настроение, потому что оба всё меньше дурят и всё больше прячутся по укромным уголкам площадки. В них уже нет этой сжигающей страсти. Они целуются медленно, наконец ощущая вкус друг друга в полной мере. До того они были похожи на двух странников, умиравших от жажды и дорвавшихся до воды. Теперь они смакуют каждую секунду. Иногда просто стоят, обнявшись, будто запоминая чужое тепло. Ибо меняет шампунь на эвкалиптовый, и Жань смеётся над ним, но целует как-то особенно нежно.   
Ибо пару раз катает Жаня на мотоцикле, просто чтобы чувствовать его ещё ближе. И Жань прижимается крепче к его спине, сжимая руки на его талии стальным кольцом. Ибо не против, если Жань его переломит пополам. 

Его перестают выгонять из номера. В какой-то момент Жань отстраняется и уходит в душ. Ибо идёт после него, и потом они лежат на кровати и смотрят друг на друга. И если на съёмочной площадке они начинают смеяться спустя секунд десять, то здесь, в номере, на узкой кровати, они смотрят и смотрят, и смотрят, и запоминают и боятся пропустить хоть одну мелочь. Ибо водит пальцами по лицу Жаня, и, как и хотел, ведёт дорожку от родинки к родинке. Жань замирает и почти не дышит, чтобы не мешать. После Ибо целует каждую из них. И под губой, и у носа, и все на ушах. Жань зажмуривается и Ибо кажется, что он видит слёзы на ресницах, но ничего не говорит. 

После финального дня съёмок Ибо снова приходит к Жаню. Медленно прикрывает дверь и за руку ведёт гэ к кровати. Жань понимает его без слов и ложится. Как хорошо, что он в рубашке, думает Ибо. И нависает сверху, перекинув ногу. И долго смотрит в глаза, прежде чем опуститься и осторожно коснуться губами чужих губ. Медленно, очень медленно он целует сначала верхнюю, потом нижнюю. Жань приоткрывает рот, но Ибо целует родинку. Потом касается линии челюсти. И ведёт дорожку поцелуями вверх. Жань судорожно выдыхает. Хватается за майку Ибо и подставляет шею. Ибо спускается к выглядывающим из-под рубашки ключицам и шепчет:  
— Расстегни. — Его шёпот теплом оседает на коже. Дрожащими пальцами Жань кое-как справляется с первыми трёмя. Ибо перехватывает его руки и заводит себе за шею. Жань тут же запускает пальцы в волосы. Но не тянет, а лишь поглаживает, и это убивает сильнее. Ибо распахивает рубашку, насколько возможно, задирая её почти до рёбер. И неспеша покрывает поцелуями каждый миллиметр, доступный ему. Он весь дрожит, и его дрожь передаётся Жаню, и чёрт пойми, от чего она. Ибо горячим дыханием согревает грудь Жаня, и тот издаёт полувсхлип-полустон. Ибо услышав, опускает руки на оголившуюся талию и замирает. Жань тянет его ближе к себе, чтобы поцеловать, и не отпускает, пока у Ибо не заканчивается воздух и он не перехватывает запястья гэ.   
— Жань-гэ… — Ибо не знает, что говорить, но и молчать не может. — Жань-гэ.   
А Жань прижимает его снова к себе, и целует так, что у Ибо не остаётся сил, чтобы держать себя на весу. Он опускается на гэ всем телом, и лежит на его плече, ощущая как поднимается и опускается его грудь. Ибо прикрывает глаза. Кожа у Жаня горячая, или у него самого горячая не разобрать. Ибо ведёт рукой вниз — от плеча к паху, и его останавливают, несильно сжимая пальцы.   
— Не надо, — голос Жаня звучит надломленным инструментом. — Не надо.   
Ибо мажет губами по плечу и сползает с гэ, укладываясь рядом на бок. Жань поворачивается к нему и кладёт ладонь на щеку. Ибо ловит её и оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на едва ощутимой жилке. Жань улыбается.   
— Жань-гэ, — Ибо не отпускает руки, что начинает гладить его большим пальцем. — Я…   
— Позволь, сначала я, — палец Жаня оказывается на губах, осторожно гладит, обводя контур.   
Ибо не очень уверенно кивает. 

— Мне снятся сны, — тихо говорит Жань. — Не понимаю, зачем рассказываю, но мне кажется, что это важно. В этих снах всегда есть человек, он мне близок, я чувствую, но не знаю, кто это. Я не вижу его лица, я слышу голос, но не узнаю, и меня злит, что я не могу вспомнить, кто это. Может, если я вспомню, то сны прекратятся, не знаю.   
Ибо замирает ещё на первых словах. А после — не может перестать смотреть на Жаня. Кажется, он даже не моргает. Жань же смотрит куда-то на майку Ибо или вовсе глаза закрыл.  
Ибо слушает, а перед его взглядом возникают картины из его собственных снов.  
— Ты… в твоих снах есть море? — Спрашивает Ибо. — Обрыв?  
— Над которым чайки? Да.  
Ибо подскакивает. Зажмуривается и низко опускает голову. Рука Жаня соскальзывает с его щеки и падает на кровать между ними.  
— Зачем ты?.. — Ибо мотает головой, прогоняя все мысли. Чувствует, как Жань тоже садится. Ибо ощущает тепло чужой ладони у своей руки, судорожно сжимающей ткань спортивных штанов. Но так и не чувствует прикосновения.  
— Ибо, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. — Кажется, Ибо никогда ещё не слышал голос Жаня _таким_. От него ломает. Ибо качает головой и зажмуривается крепче. — Ибо. Прошу.

Больно. Больно слышать Жаня. И больно понимать, что он сам — причина. Ибо выдыхает и поднимает голову. Жань обхватывает его лицо тёплыми ладонями и гладит пальцами щеки. Ибо открывает глаза, мысленно сосчитав до десяти и обратно. 

Жань смотрит на него с беспокойством и волнением. Свет ночника за ним придаёт его фигуре, и без того тонкой, особое сияние. У Ибо перехватывает дыхание.

И вдруг.

Моргнув.

Ибо видит Жаня в образе того человека из снов.

Глаза Жаня увеличиваются, он замирает, во взгляде испуг.

Ибо накрывает волной какофонии криков, голосов, смеха и рыданий. 

Мысли Ибо пронзает одно слово.

_Вспомнил._

Вспомнил. Сяо Жань-гэ, его старший товарищ. Однажды объявился на пороге их дома, раненный, едва помнящий себя. Ибо дрожал от страха, когда видел эти потеки крови и порезы, которые не заживали. Сяо Жань с трудом дышал и не мог сказать, кто он и откуда. Мать Ибо, одна из лучших целительниц Востока, подняла его на ноги за месяц. И весь месяц Ибо ошивался рядом, хотя его прогоняли, мол, иди лучше учись или тренируйся, нечего тебе здесь делать. Но мать с помощницами уходила, а Ибо выскакивал из убежища и сидел рядом с даочжаном, рассказывая ему о том, как провёл день. Он слышал, что мать говорила — если с даочжаном не разговаривать, то он будет слишком долго восстанавливаться. Где связь, Ибо не понимал, он был ещё мал для материнских секретов, но очень хотел помочь. А потом, когда Сяо Жань очнулся, Ибо стал просить того о тренировках.   
— Он ещё слишком слаб, — ругалась мать. — Не доставай нашего гостя.   
— Он может пока просто наблюдать! — Ибо мог стукнуть палочками по столу от возмущения, или отказаться есть. — Всё равно мне на обучение ехать только через год.   
— Как ты себя ведёшь за столом, — одергивал его отец. — Дорогой гость может решить, что тебя дурно воспитали.   
Сяо Жань улыбался и говорил, что его нисколько не затруднит посмотреть за ребёнком.   
— Я не сильно его старше, — говорил он, — и ещё помню наставления своих учителей.   
Что с ним случилось и почему он был так сильно ранен, никто не спрашивал. Даже Ибо не решался поднимать этот вопрос и просто радовался, что может проводить время с гэгэ. 

Сяо Жань провел у них почти год. Сначала он восстанавливался. Потом Ибо уговорил его остаться, чтобы подготовить Ибо к обучению в знатном клане. Способностей к целительству у него не было, поэтому семья не могла обеспечить его нужными знаниями и умениями. Мать не одобряла, но не противилась выбору сына.   
Сяо Жань же проводил Ибо на обучение. И пообещал встретиться с ним, когда он станет старше и опытнее.  
— Я обязательно найду тебя, гэгэ! Обещаю!   
Ибо знал, что его первым серьёзным испытанием на стезе заклинательство станет именно выполнение своих обещаний. 

И он старался давать их как можно реже. Но всегда держал слово. Он нашёл Сяо Жаня спустя четыре года, столкнувшись с ним в деревне, стоявшей у самого берега моря. Жители обращались за помощью ко всем заклинателями, потому что водяные гули совершенно не давали жить. К тому времени Ибо искал гэгэ уже два года. Поэтому встреча была неожиданной, но радостной. Сяо Жань был счастлив увидеть его снова. Или Ибо так запомнилось.   
— Пойдём дальше вместе, Ван Ибо? — спросил Сяо Жань после, когда они отошли от деревни, едва сумевшие отказаться от подарков и денег.   
— Конечно! — Ибо светился от радости. — Обещаю, что буду теперь помогать гэгэ и стану таким же сильным, как он.  
— Глупый, — Сяо Жань щелкнул его по носу. — Сам уже известный заклинатель, а всё хочешь быть похожим на гэгэ.  
— Потому что гэгэ лучший и он научил меня всему.  
Сяо Жань рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
— Эх, Ван Ибо, Ван Ибо.

Ван Ибо.

Ван Ибо!

— Ибо! — Жань-гэ, обычный, обеспокоенный Жань-гэ осторожно трясет его за плечи и вглядывается в лицо. — Ибо, ты как?  
— Я… — Глаза слепит из-за яркого света лампы, и Ибо потряхивает. Он зажмуривается, но тут же открывает глаза. Жань-гэ слишком близко, кажется, он удерживает Ибо, чтобы тот не упал. — А что?...  
— Ты на пару секунд потерял сознание, — голос Жаня чуть дрожит. — Я перепугался. Принести воды?  
Ибо кивает. Жань укладывает его на кровать и подскакивает, едва не падает и кое-как доходит до мини-бара. Возвращается уже медленнее и протягивает бутылку. Потом догадывается и помогает сесть. Ибо делает три больших глотка и выдыхает.  
— Жань-гэ. — Голос хрипит и Ибо прокашливается. — Жань-гэ, ты…  
— Я вспомнил, — вздыхает Жань. — Всё вспомнил.   
— А. — Ибо возвращает бутылку и отводит взгляд. Ложится и поворачивается к Жаню спиной. Внезапно становится неловко в компании друг друга. Повисает колючая тишина. Ибо пытается считать до ста, чтобы успокоить сердце. И хочется, чтобы Жань-гэ что-нибудь сделал, но _что_. Ибо не знает, Ибо уже ничего не знает.

— Ты оставайся тогда, — Жань чересчур спокоен, но Ибо чувствует — напускное. — Я пойду в твой номер.   
Он находит ключ-карту на тумбочке и уходит. Ибо накрывается одеялом с головой и прикусывает палец, чтобы не закричать.

Утром они даже не прощаются.

Жизнь входит в прежнее русло. Ибо катается на скейте, гоняет на мотоцикле, собирает ЛЕГО, разрывается между съёмками, переписывается с одногруппниками и иногда бегает в кино с Чэн Сяо. Порой он смотрит на чат с Жанем и рука так и тянется перекинуть в архив или удалить. Но он убирает смартфон и продолжает работать и жить, делая вид, что всё осталось в прошлом. 

Но когда он остаётся совсем один, он смотрит в стену и видит на ней Сяо Жаня. И это раздражает. Бесит настолько, что всё, о чём Ибо мечтает — это амнезия. Забыть прошлую жизнь, забыть Сяо Жаня, забыть всё, что с ним связано. Рука снова тянется к смартфону. Там последним прочитанным сообщением от него висит «не навернись». Ибо помнит, тогда он в костюме скакал приставным шагом вокруг гримёрки, разогревая мышцы. И параллельно листал чаты, в какие-то сразу отписывая ответы. От Жаня пришло простое «не навернись», и Ибо прискакал к нему, чтобы позлить. Но едва не поскользнулся на длинном подоле своего костюма, и только быстрая реакция Жаня его спасла от удара лицом о зеркало.  
Ибо отодвигает смартфон подальше.

Он не перестаёт думать о Жане ни на секунду. За короткие четыре месяца с ним стало ассоциироваться слишком много всего. Кофе, зелёный чай, ночник, чёртов телевизор. Мотоцикл и чёрный шлем, который Ибо всегда носил. Белые майки, спортивные штаны, очки и эвкалипт. Как можно так пропасть в человеке за несколько недель, Ибо не понимает. 

А потом одергивает себя. Не месяцев. Они знают друг друга много дольше. Целую прошлую жизнь провели бок о бок. И снова встретились в этой. Зачем, для чего — Ибо не знает, да и знать не хочет. Теперь-то он Ван Ибо, айдол и актёр, а не какой-то там заклинатель, у него всё иначе. И то, как он жил раньше, не должно влиять на то, как он живёт сейчас. 

Сны всё ещё донимают его. Он видит какие-то отрывки, спокойные и не очень. То это просто эпизоды жизни заклинателей: охота, долгие пешие переходы, медитации и тренировки; то это просто воспоминания о Жане, как он смеётся, как собирает волосы (Ибо подсматривает сквозь прикрытые глаза, притворяясь спящим), как ловит рыбу голыми руками.  
А порой ему снятся кровавые битвы с другими заклинателями, и он не помнит, с чего начались конфликты. Но он убивает таких же, как он, желавших помогать людям, и ему это не нравится.   
После таких снов он выжат больше, чем после бессонных ночей. 

И хочется набрать Жаня и спросить, Жань-гэ, тебе так же хреново? Ты так же не высыпаешься, так же не понимаешь, что происходит? Но Ибо так и не звонит и не пишет. 

И хоть бы Жань-гэ сам догадался написать, думает Ибо. И тут же понимает — не напишет. И не потому, что не хочет. А потому, что Ибо не ответит. Просто не найдёт, что сказать. 

На новый год Ибо разрешает себе отправить один стикер с поздравлением. И получает такой же. Из вежливости. Ему наверняка отправили тот же, что и остальным коллегам. Сложно делать вид, что его это не задевает. Под звуки фейерверков Ибо выпивает, немного, но хватает, чтобы начать думать не о том. 

Например, что теперь понятно, почему он так легко сблизился к Жанем. Потому что чувствовал, что знает его. И это, черт возьми, правда, он с ним провел прошлую жизнь! Конечно, он знает его! Срань господня, а ведь казалось таким бредом. Ибо не подпускал Жаня — он без боя отдал то, что уже итак ему принадлежало.   
— Какое же говно, — бурчит Ибо себе под нос. — Какое же тупорылое, древнее говно из-под мамонта. 

Легче не становится. Ибо засыпает на диване, укрывшись толстовкой. 

Зима проходит. Жань всё так же занимает все мысли Ибо. И прошлый, и нынешний. И Ибо теряется иногда, что к какому испытывает. Был ли вообще влюблён в Жаня? Может, это были остаточные чувства детского восхищения, а не любовь, может, он спутал. Он мог, он совсем не опытен в этом плане. Или он любил своего старшего товарища, но не осознавал или не придавал значения? И что чувствует к нему Жань сейчас? Что это между ними было на съёмках? 

Ибо ненавидит себя за эти мысли. Ненавидит, что вопросов все больше, а ответов нет и не предвидится, если он не поговорит с Жанем, а говорить с ним он не хочет. Или, скорее, боится. Что он может ему сказать? Он, наверное, сам так же спрашивает себя. И что тогда будет за разговор? Пустой и бессмысленный.

Но Ибо не выдерживает.

Он пишет с последним снегом.

«Жань-гэ, давай поговорим».  
Ответ приходит почти сразу.  
«Давай». 

И всё. Ибо не знает, что писать. Куда звать. К себе — опасно. К нему — тем более. На нейтральной территории они не смогут.   
Диалог провисает до конца месяца.

Ибо старается не думать, впахивает и впахивает, находит новые увлечения, разучивает новые трюки, лишь бы забить мозг. С трудом, но у него получается. Он пытается вжиться в новую роль, и у него выходит. Он отыгрывает влюбленность и его снова за это хвалят. Может, и в прошлый раз он просто хорошо сыграл и вжился в роль. Он снова зовёт Чэн Сяо в кино, и они дважды идут на «Мстителей», и Ибо даже немного плачет под её тихий смех. И вроде его немного отпускает.

А потом Жань пишет.  
«Я долго думал обо всём этом. Многое не вспоминается, и, может, это к лучшему. Но я хочу попросить — смотри на меня, как на человека, которого узнал недавно. Неважно, что было раньше. Сейчас мы другие. Ты другой, я другой, время другое.   
Давай попробуем начать заново».

Ибо не отвечает.

Как, вот как у Жаня это получается. Когда Ибо изводит себя мыслями, у Жаня уже есть ответ, простой, понятный, который пугает Ибо до чёртиков. Да если бы он мог взять и отделить настоящее от прошлого, он бы это сделал. Разве он не пытался себя убедить, что прошлое в прошлом? Разве не пытался думать о Жане, не оглядываясь на даочжана?   
Но каждый раз ему снилось, как его прогоняют, как собаку, а он так и не знает, за что.   
«Нам лучше больше не видеться. Не надо следовать за мной».   
И Ибо не мог не уйти. Он обещал: если прогонишь — уйду. И Сяо Жань обещал не прогонять.   
Видимо, только Ибо умеет держать своё слово. 

Ибо каждый раз просыпался с отвратительным комком чувства вины и стыда. Ему казалось, что он как-то виноват в том, что Жань его прогнал. Но что он сделал? Что произошло?   
Как он теперь может смотреть на Жаня и не думать — ты прогнал меня, когда я был готов идти с тобой хоть в Преисподнюю.   
Что Ибо мог сделать? 

Тогда Ибо его послушал. Но после многих лет самосовершенствования он всё же снова стал искать. Он исходил пешком весь Китай, но так и не нашёл. Ни следа не осталось, ни малейшего следа.   
Сяо Жань выполнил обещание — они так больше и не увиделись. 

Ибо это злит и раздражает. Неужели Жань это не помнит? Или он позволяет себе не помнить? Ибо вот не может забыть. Теперь, когда он помнит, он не может забыть свое бессилие и отчаяние, и совершенно невыносимое одиночество. Ибо ощущает эту боль, эту точку, как новую, как свежую, едва нанесенную рану. Она болит и кровоточит, и он не может — слышишь, Жань, не может — ничего с собой поделать. 

_А у тебя болит вот так, как у меня? _

«Ибо, пожалуйста, ответь», горит непрочитанным уведомление. Горит уже три дня. Ибо не находит в себе сил смахнуть его. И не может отметить прочитанным. Не хочется, чтобы Жань-гэ думал, что его игнорируют намеренно, хотя это правда. Ибо просто не знает, какими словами спросить всё, что он хочет узнать.   
Что тогда было на съёмках?   
Что было настоящим, а что нет? 

И будет ли всё это настоящим? 

И прогонишь ли ты меня снова? 

Что из этого по-настоящему важно, что задать первым? Ибо не знает, и это выедает мозг. Он только вернулся в привычное существование, как его снова выбило в канаву. И Ибо лежит в ней и не может подняться. 

«Ибо, пожалуйста, ответь». 

Ибо смотрит и смотрит на эти слова и он слышит их у себя в голове голосом Жаня. И это голос его Жаня-гэ, дурацкого гэ, который фехтовал с ним на палках между дублями, издавал возмущенные звуки, когда Ибо отбирал его еду и чай, и верещал, когда Ибо окатывал его водой.   
Если подумать, он и правда совсем не похож на Сяо Жаня из прошлого. Тот тоже поддерживал все глупые шутки Ибо, но был преисполнен какого-то благостного спокойствия. Сложно представить, что он бы стал прыгать с Ибо с дерева просто чтобы прыгнуть. А Жань-гэ бы прыгнул.   
Может, он и прав. Может, они и правда сейчас другие, и им надо жить по-другому. И то, что они снова встретились и сблизились, всего лишь совпадение, судьбоносная случайность, шанс один на миллиард. 

Ибо уже не знает, что думать. 

— Ибо, кого-то продинамил? — спрашивает Чэн Сяо, сидя на скейте и лениво катаясь туда-сюда. — Тебе каждый день приходит одно и то же сообщение.   
— Это старое висит, — отмахивается Ибо. — Нет настроения отвечать.   
— Кто достаёт? — Чэн Сяо не то чтобы интересно, это лишь пустая болтовня, чтобы скоротать время. Но Ибо вдруг не может подобрать слов.   
— Да так. Гэгэ один, — Ибо разгоняется и едва не наворачивается на ровном месте. — Дерьмо.   
— Вау, — Чэн Сяо ложится на скейт. — Кажется, тебя волнует этот гэгэ?   
— С чего ты взяла, совершенно точно нет, — Ибо отворачивается, чтобы она не видела его лица, но это Чэн Сяо, от неё не скроешься.   
— Я знаю, когда ты лажаешь, потому что лох, и когда лажаешь, потому что волнуешься, — равнодушно произносит она. — Ты волнуешься. Ответь ему.   
— Сам разберусь. — Выходит грубее, чем он хотел, но Чэн Сяо только хмыкает что-то отдалённо похожее на «ну да, ну да». — Правда, разберусь!  
— Да мне как-то всё равно, — пожимает плечами Чэн Сяо. — Чего завёлся-то.   
Ибо пинает скейт и уходит в другой конец площадки. Действительно, чего он так завёлся, Чэн Сяо ничего такого не сказала. 

Но Ибо вытаскивает из кармана смартфон и долго смотрит на уведомление. И, вздохнув, открывает чат. 

«Я приеду к тебе. Скажи когда и куда».

Жань отвечает сразу. Какой-то маленький парк в Шанхае, он приедет через два дня. У Ибо в Шанхае съёмки, потому ему остаётся только ждать. Он ещё не знает, как будет добираться до парка, чтобы остаться незамеченным, но он придумает. Ходит же он как-то на недосвидания с Чэн Сяо и его никто не видит. 

За эти два дня Ибо падает со скейта чаще, чем когда-либо падал с мотоцикла во время тренировочных заездов. Чэн Сяо закатывает глаза, но ничего не говорит, за что ей спасибо, конечно. Ибо не может не сказать это вслух, и она бьёт его плечу.  
— Помирись давай с этим своим гэгэ, а то падаешь на ровном месте, все пластыри на тебя одного уйдут, мне ничего не останется.   
Ибо бы поцеловал её в щеку, если бы не знал, что она за это может его удавить волосами.  
— Иди, иди, — Чэн Сяо толкает его к двери. — А то опоздаешь на свидание.  
— Это не! — Ибо вскрикивает, но тут же понижает голос до шёпота. — Это не свидание.  
— Да как скажешь, — кивает Чэн Сяо. — Но если тебя продинамят, не пиши мне потом.

Ибо выскакивает из студии и садится на мотоцикл. И несколько минут глубоко дышит, чтобы успокоиться. Он не хочет влететь в стену или фонарный столб по дороге. Поэтому он сидит до тех пор, пока не почувствует, что готов.

«Я в машине», присылает Жань сообщение, когда Ибо подъезжает к парку. И следом шлёт номер. Ибо находит её почти сразу, хотя найти в темноту чёрную машину с выключенными фарами не так уж и легко. Мерзкий внутренний голос шепчет что-то про сердце и судьбу, но Ибо его успешно заглушает. Он видит, что в машине только один человек, на водительском сиденье. Ибо прикрывает глаза и идет к пассажирскому. Садится и осторожно, чтобы не хлопнуть, прикрывает дверь. Он молчит. Жань тоже. Одна рука ещё сжимает рычаг переключения передач, и Ибо чувствует, как пальцы обжигает желанием коснуться. Но вместо этого он сминает рукава куртки.  
Тишина колет и давит, будто ледяная вода. Хочется её нарушить, но не находится слов. Ибо покашливает. Жань постукивает пальцами второй руки по рулю. Ибо смотрит в окно, Жань — вперёд.   
После глубокого шумного вдоха Жаня Ибо оборачивается. Он не знает, что хочет сказать или сделать, но он не может вот так просто сидеть. И видит, что Жань тоже смотрит на него.  
А потом.

Потом что-то щёлкает. То ли у них в голове, то ли во всём мире. Потому что они тянутся друг к другу, сталкиваясь где-то на середине. Зубами, носами, руками, сталкиваются и не отстраняются. Губы Ибо находят Жаня, и тот издаёт болезненно горячий тихий звук. Чьи-то руки на чьих-то плечах, на шее, в волосах — Ибо сдавленно мычит, когда Жань ощутимо сжимает у корней. Ибо судорожно повторяет «Жань-гэ», когда его целуют за ухом, когда прикусывают за шею и плечо. Ибо освобождает руку и чудом отодвигает свое кресло дальше. И тянет Жаня на себя, и хватает его за талию, водит руками по спине, ловит губами чужие губы и стонет, когда его снова тянут за волосы. Ибо вылизывает шею Жаня, кусает его за уши, целует везде, куда может дотянуться, и прижимает, прижимает ближе, надеясь наконец стать одним целым с гэгэ. 

У него встаёт и это немного отрезвляет. Ибо разрывает поцелуй и хватает Жаня за плечи.   
— Стой, стой. Это неправильно. — Жань замирает и Ибо видит то, чего не хотел. Жань возбужден не меньше. И это не то, ради чего они встретились.   
— Да, прости, — Жань откидывается чуть назад. — Просто от тебя сносит голову, не могу себя контролировать.   
— Это не оправдание, — ворчит Ибо, но — эй, о себе он может сказать то же самое.   
— Знаю, — Жань улыбается, и это просто нечестно. Ибо не видел его несколько месяцев, пытался разобраться в своих чувствах, но вот он улыбается, и Ибо готов растаять. Жань убирает выбившуюся из чёлки Ибо прядь. — Без тебя невозможно.  
— Ух, замолчи, — Ибо прячет лицо в ладонях. — Это неловко.  
— Первый раз за несколько месяцев я взял себя за яйца, чтобы это сказать, так что будь добр, дослушай, — Жань краснеет где-то на середине фразы, но к концу повышает голос. — Потом и ты можешь что-нибудь сказать, если хочешь. 

— Я вспомнил множество вещей из прошлого. Как мы встретились, как ты нашёл меня и как последовал за мной. Как мы разошлись.  
— Ты меня прогнал, — встревает Ибо, раскрывая пальцы.  
— Как я тебя прогнал, — послушно исправляется Жань. — И как умер. Я несколько месяцев думал только о том, что всё это ужасно грустно и может влиять на наше настоящее. Но знаешь что? Даже если это влияет, мне всё равно. Когда я влюбился, ты…  
— Ты ЧТО?!  
— Не перебивай! Да, влюбился, что ты так удивляешься? Зачем ещё я бы с тобой целовался? — Ибо двигает бровями, и Жань бьёт его по плечу. — Так, без тупых шуток, знаю я, что ты скажешь. Так вот. Когда я влюбился, я не знал ни о каких прошлых жизнях, я влюбился, потому что ты — это ты. Глупый ребёнок с шилом в заднице. Красивый и классный, и мне с тобой было хорошо даже просто сидеть в тишине. И это важно. И пусть теперь я знаю, что ты был доставучим ребёнком и раньше, это не меняет моего отношения к тебе, потому что… Ибо, ты что плачешь?!  
— Заткнись, — хрипит Ибо. — Продолжай.  
— Так заткнуться или… Ай! — Ибо щипает гэ за бедро и снова закрывает лицо. — Короче, Ван Ибо, мы идиоты, которые потеряли много времени и…  
— Жань-гэ, ты должен был произнести всего три слова, — вздыхает Ибо. — Три слова! А ты опять.   
— Какие? — в голосе Жаня смешинки, и, чёрт возьми, Ибо по ним скучал. — Ты пойдёшь со мной?  
— Да, — сдавленно отвечает Ибо, чувствуя, как горят уши. — Пойду. Хоть в Преисподнюю, и буду идти, пока не прогонишь.  
— Ибо, — от голоса Жаня тепло, Ибо топит волной нежности. — Посмотри на меня.  
Со вздохом Ибо убирает руки и поднимает глаза на гэ. И едва не слепнет от того, каким красивым он сейчас выглядит. Улыбаясь вот так — ласково и осторожно. С блестящими глазами и чуть взъерошенными волосами. Ибо невольно тянет губы в улыбке. А Жань наклоняется, чтобы коснуться лбом его лба и, не отрывая взгляда, шепчет:  
— Я люблю тебя, Ван Ибо. Сейчас. В этой жизни. Потому что только это имеет значение.  
— Жань-гэ, — Ибо ладонями обхватывает его лицо. — И я люблю тебя. Сейчас. И тогда, наверное. И я дурак, что столько времени тебя динамил.  
— Вот уж точно, — усмехается Жань. И наконец снова целует Ибо. И снова. И ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё. Ибо смеётся между этими короткими поцелуями, и Жань смеётся.

Ибо на дне, но его тут ждали.

Жань предлагает подбросить до отеля, но Ибо отказывается.  
— Я на мотоцикле. Напишу, когда буду в номере.  
— Хорошо, — Жань кивает, но всё равно выходит из машины, чтобы довести Ибо до мотоцикла. И хотя его хочется поцеловать, Ибо держится. А вот гэ, похоже, не очень, потому что он берёт Ибо за руку и гладит её пальцами. — Будь осторожен.  
Жань отпускает его и отходит. Нехотя разворачивается и делает три шага, прежде чем Ибо его окликает. В горле пузырятся слова, которые очень надо произнести. Ибо не хочет их держать в себе. Жань медленно поворачивается.  
— Я нашёл тебя, Жань-гэ, — улыбка у Ибо до неприличного широкая и яркая. — Как и обещал.  
Жань непонимающе смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом улыбается так же ярко.   
— Нашёл, Ибо. Нашёл.


End file.
